


Made For This

by Anoel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Incest, Nature, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Video, based on the books, that scene didnt happen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jaime and I are more than brother and sister. We shared a womb. We came into this world together, we belong together." - Cersei Lannister</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made For This

Title: Made For This  
Music: "Letters From The Sky" by Civil Twilight  
Fandom: Game of Thrones S1-4  
Focus: Cersei, Cersei/Jaime  
Content Notes: Fast cuts, quick clips of gore, incest.  
Notes: Premiered at Vividcon 2014 Premieres. Thanks to hollywoodgrrl for the beta.  
Download Link: [Made For This (92 MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-MadeForThis.mp4)  



End file.
